This invention is related to the field of stimulated x-ray emission. More particular this invention is related to the field of x-ray emission caused by lasing action. The need for a coherent x-ray generator has long been present; however, the short life of the excited state of atoms which emit x-ray photons upon decay has presented a great problem to be overcome. The present invention uses a scheme which overcomes this problem and produces a coherent x-ray emission.